Forbidden, but Loved
by Morei
Summary: Princess Anori is a Draenei Prietess who is captured by the Blood Elves. Along the way she will find love, but is it right? Should she give in to her heart? will she? If she does, they will have to fight for their love, but is it worth it?
1. Ch 1: Captured by the Enemy

Sorta a far-fetched Idea but I like it.

This is my first WoW fanfic, So No bad burns please.

* * *

A young dark-haired Draenei woman looked out into the sunset. She hadn't been able to Go outside the Palace grounds for a month, the Blood Elves had stormed a Alliance city not to far from here. A tall human Woman came in

"Young Princess, It's time for supper," The elder woman said.

"Thank you, Kaichi, but please, call me Anori," The Draenei said with a smile and stood up.

"But Priestess, That is not proper for one of your standing rank."

"Please, just call me Anori, forget about my 'Standing rank', at least when nobody's around," She said holding her hands up in reason. Anori stood up and was lead to the dining hall by Kaichi. Anori looked out into the night out of the large window and ate her dinner.

Later that night she was sitting on her windowsill hugging her knees to her chest. Out in the training area below there was the repetitive clang of metal on metal. Anori sighed. Life as a princess wasn't fun. She reached into one of her bags and pulled out a feather. Saying a quick chant, she jumped out the window a slowly floated down to the ground. her feet touched the ground and she smiled. She ran out of the palace grounds, surely the Blood elves had moved on, right? She stopped running once the reached the tree line. She started forth until she found a lake with a small waterfall. She ran forward and sat down right next to the water. Normal girls didn't have to worry about things like having to sneak away. Normal girls could do stuff like this all the time. Normal girls dreamed of being a princess. Anori ran her hand through the water. Until she heard a rustling in the brush behind her. She was at her feet within moments of hearing the noise. Anori had been trained like any warrior. She knew how to fight.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" she said. The bushes parted and a panther stepped from the opening and growled at the Draenei Princess. Anori stepped back and took her staff in both hands and chanted a quick protection spell. Another figure stepped into the clearing after the wild cat, enclosed in shadows.

"Now now, Nightmare," A voice said to the black panther, Anori assumed it belonged to the shadowed man, "It looks like we've given the Princess a scare hasn't it?"

"How do you know who I am? Step away from the shadows and show your face!" She said.

"Who else would be so fancily dressed in the woods at night?" The figure said stepping away from the shadows. He was tall and handsome, with long blonde hair. He was dressed in red and gold from head to toe and his eyes glowed green. He was a Blood Elf. Anori took another automatic step back.

"Don't look so alarmed, Princess," He said in a alluring voice, "Is this really so surprising?"

Anori felt water swell around her feet.

"Now if you come quietly, we can get go-" He was interrupted by a spell that would have hit him if he hadn't dodged.

"I don't know what you want from me, but I'm _not_ going quietly." The Blood Elf smirked and jerked his head to the side.

"Get her," were the two words that came from his mouth and then Anori was surrounded. She looked from left two right, there was no way out besided the water, and they could easily catch her there. Anori closed her eyes and started to chant when a weight hit her on the back of the head. Falling limp to the ground her hands and feet were tied. Her sight was blurring as she was hoisted onto the shoulders of a Blood Elf Paladin.

"What should we do with her, Master Blade?" the man said.

_Blade....._ she thought, then it all went black.

Next time she woke she was in some kind of crate. Anori's hands and feet were still tied. she chanted a short spell to burn the ropes that bound them. Anori rubbed her wrists after getting the ropes off and went about inspecting the crate she was in. Now way out, unless she wanted to blast a hole in the side. Murmurs came from the west side of the crate. Anori pressed her ear to the wall but couldn't hear anything and almost fell out when the wall opened, but she managed to regain her balance in time. She looked up and saw a black-haired orcish man glaring down at her.

"Get out and follow," He grunted. Anori was lucky that she had studied many different languages including Darnassian, Thalassian, and Orcish. Amazingly, Blood Elves and Night Elves spoke similar languages, so she knew both. She hurried to follow the large orc, careful not to look any of the guards in the eye. She was in a Sin'dorei encampment. Where she walked, heads of the men would turn and she would ignore them. she was being lead to the central tent where the general, or whoever was running this, was. As she went through the entrance one of the guards lifted the edge of her skirt and she spun around very fast and slapped the guard across the face.

"Is that how the Sin'dorei treat women of court?" Anori asked. If looks could kill, that elf would be dead. Anori thought about killing him, but it would put her in a very vulnerable state and she wouldn't risk that. The Blood Elf just grinned as if a slap across the face was worth the sight of her undergarments. Disgusting. A hand was on her shoulder and she looked up. Anori was smaller than this blood elf, she _was _small for a Draenei. This man was taller than her by a foot, and it was that first blood elf man she saw. Blade.

"Leliel, that is very unprofessional and I expect better of my soldiers," The blonde man said, "I expect you to show more respect in the future, understood?"

"Yes Sir!"

"Good. Now, Princess, shall you come in so we can talk, as was the reason I sent for you?" Blade said in the same alluring voice he used before. Seeing as she didn't have a choice she allowed him to usher her into the tent. Inside there was a small, triangular table with three sitting mats around it was off to one side. Directly in the Middle was a small cooking fire with a kettle hanging over it and on the other side of it, across from the table, was a cot. One of the sitting mats was occupied by another male blood elf, this one with short red-gold hair. Blade motioned for her to sit and he sat next to the other blood elf. Anori sat with her legs partially under her and waited for one of the two to talk.

"What did you have to go out there for?" The red-headed man asked Blade.

"Leliel again," he said then turned to Anori, "Please except my apologies for my soldier's behavior, I will do my best to make sure you are not so disrespected again."

"I'm glad to hear that," She said with the calm, yet sharp, demenor of the court, "After that display of crude, barbarian behavior, I was wondering if the Blood Elves had any class."

"I assure you that he is a new recruit and he will be punished." the red-headed man said sternly.

"Now, Princess, will you tell us your name?" Blade asked.

"Princess Anori of the Draenei," Anori said proudly, "And what, may I ask, are you two known as?"

"I am Asmodeus of the Sin'dorei," The blonde said then motioned to the red haired elf, "and this is Carreau, he's more of a scholar than a fighter if you hadn't noticed by his, or rather lack of, armour."

"Wait, Asmodeus?" Anori said, rather confused, "I thought your name was Blade."

"When did you hear that?"

"When one of your warriors put me on his shoulders and asked you what to do with me, he called you 'Master Blade' if I remember right. My hearing and sight weren't as good as usual thanks to the hilt of that sword."

"Blade is what I'm called when not addressed with matters that call for formality, Princess Anori. Or do you prefer Priestess?"

"Either, neither," She said simply, "Wait, why are you telling me all this?"

"Because we will be arriving in the main Blood elf city soon and you're not going to be able to escape between now and then," Carreau said, "And depending on how cooperative you are, you will either be staying in the dungeon or in one of the royal suites."

"If by cooperative you mean betraying my people, then give me the dungeon, I'm not saying anything that would endanger the Draenei race."

"Have it your way," Carreau said and motioned for the Orc to come back in and take Anori back to the crate she was in formally.

* * *

How was it?

please review. No review, no update. No update, no new reading material. No new reading material, no reviews, and No Reviews will make me think you don't like my story.

So review!

Laters!

~Luna-chan


	2. Ch 2: Give Me The Dungeon

Ite, next chapter

sorry, but i'm not gonna rewrite the first chapter, too much work

Okay, i'm gonna make every chapter from now on 1,800 words or more!

* * *

Anori was lead to the dungeon, but she didn't care. Before she had been found as the sole heir, the prophet Velen's lost and only granddaughter, she had lived in poverty, this wasn't any different, maybe a bit more of a stench, but not that different. She'd sooner die of starvation then Tell anything to the Sin'dorei. _Asmodeus, Blade, who are you really? _she thought, where he walked prisoners were forced to bow, along with the sentries and every one else. Only she and him were remaining standing. She didn't get it, a normal general didn't get that type of attention. She got that attention, not that she wanted it. Cause, no she didn't, she didn't like this new life with all the pompous suitors and the 'correct court manners', a new way to Talk, walk, and even act. She didn't like being referred to as "Priestess Anori" or "Princess" or "Honored one." None of them were her, none. To her, she was just Anori, the orphaned draenei woman. That's how it should have been, but no, they just had to find her.

"Get in," Asmodeus said opening the door to a cell. This one actually had a window and a mattress, "It gets quite Drafty in here so if you need a blanket or something just ask next time I come." he whispered, his voice different, softer, like velvet.

"Thank you," she whispered and walked into the cell. The first thing she did was pull the cot and mattress over to the window.

"Anori." Anori jumped at the closeness of Asmodeus' rough 'mean general' voice. She hadn't heard him follow her.

"I need you to put this on." He said holding a gold and red bracelet, a glowing emerald in the center. Anori glared at it suspiciously.

"Please just be cooperative, it won't hurt you unless you attempt to escape." Asmodeus whispered in the same velvety voice and Anori reluctantly held out her hand. The bracelet was too big for her wrist, it slipped right off.

"I'll get a different bracelet," he said then turned too a sentry, "Doricaun! don't take your eyes off the captive, the bracelet is too big and i have to get a smaller one."

Doricaun nodded and walked into the cell too keep an eye on Anori. She rolled her eyes, did they really think she'd be that stupid? She had no idea where she was for one, and two there were guards everywhere! she couldn't escape even if the guard called 'Doricaun' wasn't watching her! She sighed and sat on her bed looking out into the twilight lit forest. She felt sleep try to over come her and felt her eyes droop. Then felt a sharp pain on her cheek. She cried out unwillingly.

"What was that for?" she asked the guard, who had just slapped her.

"You are to stay awake until Master Asmodeus comes back." He said in a way that made Anori cringe, It was so cold, so hateful. Tears came to her eyes as she touched her cheek gentally, he could have at least taken off his chain mail gloves. Her skin was reddening, and bleeding, it was going to leave a bruise.

"What happened?" Asmodeus' stony general voice rang out. Some how, even though it was crude compared to his alluring velvety voice, it was more.... caring than the others, more warm. She turned her face away from him as Doricaun replied about her 'disrespect' and 'civil disobedience.' Asmodeus curtly nodded then gave directions for him not to 'punish' the prisoner further and to just watch her as he went and got more supplies. A bit later Anori was still looking out the window when Asmodeus gave Doricaun permission to turn in for the night while he locked up. Anori concentrated on his foot steps as he walked closer.

"Princess? Are you okay? Let me see the wound."

"Don't call me that," She said and turned towards him. There was blood trickling down her cheek and onto her neck.

"why not?" he asked, cleaning up the blood with a warm damp rag.

"Because, that's not who I am, I hate my title,".she said an wince as he dabbed at a deeper part of the wound.

"What do you mean, Priestess Anori?"

"Didn't i just say i don't like titles?" She asked, "To me, you are Asmodeus, or maybe Blade, not 'Master Asmodeus', and I'm Anori, not 'Priestess,' or 'Princess Anori,' Okay?"

"If You say so Anori, but you can't escape who you are, no matter how hard you try," He said, holding out some bread and a mug of water.

"I can try though," she said taking the bread, "Thank you."

"Why don't you take your shoes off?" he asked, reaching for her feet, she automatically pulled them up.

"I'd rather not."

"Why?"

"Because," she said, taking a bite of the bread. surprisingly, it wasn't the usual slightly stale bread that was usually served to prisoners.

"You've perked my interest, show me or I'll use force."

"Make me," she said crossing her arms over her chest. Asmodeus shrugged and used magic to lift her into the air. She immediately went to hold her skirt down and Asmodeus grabbed her leg and yanked her shoe off.

"?" he looked at it, confused. Anori was put back onto the mattress, pulling her foot back. Yes, she didn't have a hoof, she had a foot.

"See? this is why I wear shoes."

"but.... how?"

"My father was an elf, or part elf, nobody knows besides my mother." Anori said, "and she died when I was 9."

"but that's-"

"Impossible? that the Races aren't compatible?" Anori sighed, "I've heard it all before, but obviously they are compatible, people just haven't tried."

"Was he a Quel'dorei or a Sin'dorei, do you know?"

"Obviously not, only mother knew much about him, and maybe even _she_ didn't know."

"I see," he said then looked around, "you know, i can get you a better room, but you would have to cooperate."

"Oh, so that's why your being nice, to get me to trust you!" she said, her eyes almost blazing, "I'm not betraying my people, what ever you say or do."

"If you say so, Princess, but you can't escape telling for long."

"I hate that! don't call me that!"

"It's pretty cold in here." he said then whistled. Nightmare came in with a blanket in his mouth. Asmodeus took it from him and gave it to Anori.

"Get some sleep, you might have a long day tomorrow." He said patting her hand, then snapping a bracelet into place, this one was more delicate and small, it fit her wrist almost perfectly, "And please don't try to resist, it'll only cause trouble." he said, starting to walk out.

"Wait." she said curtly, "you change so fast, who are you really? Blade, the hunter. Master Asmodeus of the Sin'dorei. Or just Asmodeus?"

"To tell you the truth, Princess," he said, some what sadly, "If I could tell you I would, but I really don't know."

With that, he walked out with Nightmare. Anori would have sworn she heard him say something else, but she could tell what it was. Looking out the barred window at the moon, she sighed. She made one mistake, and now she was a prisnor. Pulling her shoe back in place, she took the blanket and layed down. she detected a slight odor from the blanket, but it wasn't at all unpleasent. Thinking about the three different people that made the man known as Asmodeus, she slipped off into a land of peace, where everything was as it should be. The land of sleep.

* ***** * ***** * ***** * ***** * ***** * ***** *

Anori woke to some one yelling out side her cell's door and banging on the door. Before she could recover some dignity and sit up, a red haired Blood Elf came in.

"Carreau," She said rubbing one of her eyes.

"Rise and shine, you don't have a choice so get up." He said as she looked outside the window.

"It's not even _dawn_!" She said

"Your point?" he asked, "Come on, get up, lets get going, Asmodeus and the Captain of the Guard want to see y-."

"Wait, wait, wait, _and_ the Captain of the Guard?" She said, "I thought he _was_ the Captain of the Guard."

"Nope, you shouldn't assume," he said almost literally pulling her up from her bed.

"Why do you men always use force to get what you want?" she asked, yanking her arm from his grasp, "I could've gotten up on my own!"

"Well, you didn't move fast enough." he said grabbing her arm again. She glared at him and made her skin crawl with fire, not harming herself, but giving Carreau some minor burns. She gasped, she hadn't even tried to, all she wanted was for him to let go of her. And he did, very fast, his eyes flaring a brighter green with anger.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean t-" She started but he interrupted her by grabbing her chin and yanking her face up to face him.

"Your so small, you should be happy I don't have the temper of most people around here," He let go of her face telling her to follow him as he walked out of the cell. She glared at his back, but was happy that he wasn't a person like Doricaun. She hurried to follow his long strides, but while he was hardly phased by his pace, she was almost out of breath just trying to keep up.

"Hey! Wait up, your legs are way longer than mine!" she huffed. Carreau slowed down, but walked a bit fast so it appeared to others that he was leading her.

* * *

kay, hows that? I'll start the next chappy tomorrow, its almost 10 pm here

laters

~Luna-chan


	3. Ch 3: Love? Impossible!

Kay, back, more stuff!

A few new ppl joining the story now.

plz read!

* * *

Anori sat in her bed just before dawn, waiting for either Asmodeus or Carreau to come get her. She had been in the dungeon under Silvermoon for a month or two now, she didn't bother to keep track and the days seem to meld together from all the predictability. She was still fascinated, but puzzled by Asmodeus, the way he acted suggested he was no common soldier, and when he was interrogating her alone, he was actually kind. But she still didn't know _who_ he was, as in not his name, but who he was, in society and in his mind. She sighed, she saw herself as lucky in this place, at least she wasn't being taken to be tortured. She heard foot steps outside her cell.

"Come." Carreau said curtly, walking into the cell. Anori merely nodded and stood, silent as usual and followed him out. She had been silent for a while now, she had trouble remembering exactly how long but thought that it had been a week or more, but she didn't know for sure. She was also noticeably thinner, not that it looked bad, but she would sleep heavily because of her hunger. She often took to gazing outside the window and only eating when absolutely nessasary. After being interrogated, both Asmodeus and Carreau lead Anori through the winding halls of the underground cells. As she walked into her room and laid down on the mattress, she heard Asmodeus and Carreau relieve the two guards of their post. Anori went to sleep.

In the middle of the night Anori seemed to wake up, her breathing faster than usual. She was sitting up and rubbing her head. Lately, she had been plagued by nightmares, ones that she didn't understand, and they just kept coming back. She laid back down and looked out the window, wistfully thinking about freedom. She hated it here, the dark gloomy atmosphere was almost as tiring as trying to figure out how to get out of the dungeon if she ever did escape. She was about to go to sleep when she heard muffled voices on the other side of her door. She had always been a curious one and cast a short spell to make it so she could hear better and listened to the conversation.

"I don't understand it Carreau," Blade said in his normal voice, not hindered by the curt manners that he usually had, "She does the strangest things to me, makes me feel like I never had before, even _Nightmare _doesn't seem to dislike her, and he doesn't usually like anyone but me."

"I understand, but think about it before you just go around like this, you have a fiancee, your the prince of the Blood Elves, and she's a _prisoner_!" he said in exasperation. Blade seemed to have no idea what trouble he could get in with this.

"I know, that's why it doesn't make any sense," Blade replied to his friend, "Anori should mean _nothing _to me, nothing, but she's so much more than a prisoner, so much more than just a girl."

Her eyes widened in the silence at the mention of her name.

"I don't know whats wrong with me," Blade said giving Nightmare a piece of meat, "I'm not supposed to feel this way about a prisoner, about anyone really."

He sighed, "But I think I might love her, I feel as if I need her next to me, to be and stay by my side," He said, then punched the wall with the side of his fist, "I don't like this, this isn't how the noble Sin'dorei's prince should be acting, in love with a prisoner, an alliance prisoner at that."

Anori barely stiffled a gasp, Blade was a _prince_? and he loved her? _Impossible!_ it's just impossible! she finally decided that she was just dreaming and rolled back over to go to sleep. In real life, he didn't care anything about her, she was just a means to get information, and all he was to her was the guard, he wasn't the prince, and he wasn't her love.

She woke in the morning later than usual, sunlight filtering through the window. She heard two guards lumber by her door and just sat there, she obviously wasn't needed for interrogations that day if they hadn't already come to get her. She quietly waited in her cell as the day went by. Sighing, she felt her body tire again and knew the usual evening meal of old, hardened bread and stagnant water would be coming, not that she would eat more that a few bites at most. A guard came and knocked roughly on the door then opened it.

"Get up, come on." he said, "Master Asmodeus is having you moved to a more 'proper' dwelling."

Though confused, she stood and followed the burly Guard as he went to get two other prisoners. One of them a female human, very pretty by most standards, golden brown hair and pretty brown eyes, the other a tall blood elf man with blonde hair and green eyes. Anori nodded in greeting to the human girl and they all followed the guard to an upper floor of the dungeon and then up a flight of stairs, to where Asmodeus stood waiting.

"Here are the prisoners you requested, Master Asmodeus." the guard said, stooping down so to be not as tall as the pale haired Blood Elf.

"Very good, back to your post."

Asmodeus lead them up another 4 flights of stairs and into a main room with 5 other doors in it. He briefly excused himself for a second while he called a servant to get some food. Anori looked at the other prisoners, then at her surroundings. It was decorated elaborately, so much so that they looked even dirtier in comparison.

"Wow..." Anori breathed. The Human looked at her.

"You seem surprised." She said.

"I am, partly," anori said, "I was half afraid I was being taken to an even worse place."

The human laughed, "I'm Namastion, Nama for short."

"Anori," she said shaking her hand, "Nice too meet you."

"This is my boyfriend, Marreggy, Marr as I call him."

He nodded towards her and Asmodeus walked back in with some hard bread and water.

"You three are the most difficult prisoners," he said, "so you'll stay here where I can keep a better eye on you and so I have better access to you all for interrogations."

Asmodeus gave them the food and came back shortly, telling them which rooms were theirs, then locked the doors to each. Carreau came up and looked around.

"I heard you brought three prisoners up here."

"You heard correctly." Asmodeus said, locking the last door.

"Who were they?"

"the three most difficult prisoners," he said, obviously avoiding the question.

"Don't dodge the question, Blade," he said, "just tell me."

"Namastion, Marreggy, and Anori."

"Is that wise? having her so near your own personal quarters?"

"Probably not, but it doesn't matter, she'll never know who I am, I'm pretty sure she still thinks I'm a guard, or an upper level of some sort."

"It's your neck," Carreau said with a shrug, "I won't tell anyone of your feelings for the prisoner, but you must be careful around her, _who knows_ what she's been plotting the last 2 months."

"I don't think she's been _plotting_ anything," Asmodeus said, oblivious to the Draenei woman who had been listening to the entire conversation thus far through the locked door quietly, "She isn't that kind of person."

"How would you know, you only talk to her for interrogations."

"I just do, I don't know how, but I do."

"No, you don't know, that's the problem, your getting in way too deep." Carreau said in his cold voice. He worried about his friend, Asmodeus could get exiled for this.

"Yeah, I know," He said with a sigh, "I unknowingly fell in in love with a girl who doesn't even know I'm a prince and probably sees me as a monster."

"I notice you only call her Anori, is that because you don't respect her title?" Carreau asked, hoping that the answer would be 'yes' and that his friend wasn't completely insane.

"Quite the opposite, my friend," he said, Anori could almost see him patting his friend's shoulder, "I respect her enough to obey her wishes, she doesn't like her title."

"But it's who she is," Carreau said stubbornly, "You shouldn't humor her."

"Maybe, but love makes you do crazy things."

Anori opened her eyes and shut her mind to the conversation, she was sitting on the bed quietly.

"He _is_ a prince, and he _does_ love me," she said, she had no idea why though. At least with Nama and Marr he was an outcast, but she was a princess of the Draenei and he the loyal prince of the Blood Elves. It wouldn't work, it couldn't work. He was evil and she was good, in all situations, they wouldn't mesh well at all! They should be trying to kill each other! or at least wound! Not passionately in _love_!

_What about recognition?_

_'Impossible, that hasn't happened for many generations,'_ she thought and waved off the voice that was intruding in her head. Recognistion only happened for a greater good, and how could he being in love with her be for a greater good? She looked around the room, it was pleasant, sorta small and it looked as if it hadn't originally been a bedroom, but it was better than the dungeon even if it didn't have a window. She laid down on the bed and sighed, unlike what Blade thought, she didn't see him as a _monster_. She saw him as a person. A person who was on the wrong path, but still a Person.

_'He's evil, but caring. Rude, but kind at times too. A prince, and also handsome.'_ she cut off her train of thought immediately, she should feel nothing for him, but every time she thought this, her heart tugged. Well, more like painfully yanked.

"Oh Ancestors, what is happening to me?" she whispered. Sadly, no answer was given.

* * *

OKAY! how was that?

sorry bout the late update, been busy.

if the story's moving too fast, plz tell me!

Laters!

~Luna-chan


	4. Ch 4: Nightmare! Where'd you come from?

Kay, back, more stuff!

okay

* * *

"Anori, I will only ask a few more times before I lose patience!" Asmodeus said exasperated, but Anori only looked at him, then out the window onto the bustling city of Silvermoon.

"... And I told you before I got to this wretched place that I wouldn't betray my people," Anori said quietly, not pulling her gaze away from the people, away from freedom. Asmodeus narrowed his eyes. Anori, seeming to sense his unease, turned back to him.

"You should know what I mean, Asmodeus. Those," She motioned out the window, "are your people, are they not?"

Asmodeus was silent. Anori's light blue gaze was almost hypnotic, like calming ocean waves.

"Or should I say Prince Asmodeus?"

"......What do you mean by that?" Asmodeus asked, taking a bit to gather his wits.

"I knew you weren't a common soldier, Asmodeus, that much was obvious," Anori said, her eyes almost portraying boredom.

"But why make the assumption of prince?" he asked, maybe on the off chance he could back her into a corner.

"I don't assume, I carefully analyze any situation, gather information, and make an educated idea based on such."

"You didn't answer."

"I am one of the most difficult prisoners, remember?" Anori said, her face remained passive, but her eyes were light and joking. Asmodeus worked hard to keep himself under control.

"Why do you think I'm the prince?"

"I don't think you are, I know you are," she said folding her hands in her lap, "But please don't hesitate to tell me if I'm wrong."

Asmodeus didn't answer, but instead just sat down.

"Well, looks like I've been caught."

"I should say so," Anori said, "Why are you working as an interrogator and a soldier anyway?"

"To attempt to please my father."

"If you have to work a commoner's job, I don't see how your going to please him," Anori said with an almost arrogant voice.

"He's... unhappy with my choice of being hunter, rather I had chosen to train as a paladin as he had."

"And why didn't you?"

"Because I'd rather have a beast do the fighting while I hit the enemy with various types of arrows," He said, "That's the ultimate team work, plus now I have Nightmare."

Nightmare lifted his head from Asmodeus's feet.

"Uh-huh, not that I care," Anori started out, "But why do you try so hard to please him if it's pointless? I've heard of the current king, they say he's ruthless beyond all compare."

"And he is." Asmodeus said, "My father had to work hard to reach the level that he's at now."

"Oh, yes, even the Alliance heard of the illegitimate second born," Anori said, "But why do you try so hard? your obviously first born, there fore in most favor of the king."

Asmodeus seemed angry, for the very first time. He looked at her with blazing green eyes.

"You think you know me?" He asked quietly, but menacingly, "You think you have me all figured out?"

Anori was silent, but didn't waver under his fierce gaze.

"You know _nothing_," Asmodeus hissed, "You don't know the hardships I've gone through, I-"

"Do you think you know everything to do with me?" Anori interrupted, "Do you know what it's like going from poverty to a palace, when you'd rather just be at home? You think I want to be a princess? I never have!"

"You don't know me!" she said with finality, "You never will! How dare you claim to-"

Anori cut off there. She wouldn't reveal how much she knew, she wouldn't.

"How dare I claim to what?" Asmodeus said, the same menacingly quiet voice, "You act as if you have me all figured out, well know this. I might be the eldest son, but I am not the first born."

With that he stood up, and walked out, asking Carreau to take Anori back to her room. Carreau walked in and walked behind her to her room. As he shut her door and locked it, Anori looked around the room. She couldn't stand it here anymore, the arrogance of Asmodeus was like a bee stinging her over and over. How dare he claim to love her?

_But what did he mean by not the first born, maybe you were wrong, what if he is the second born?_

Anori thought about that. The king had golden blonde hair, and she believed that the queen had dark red hair, so Asmodeus's pale blonde hair didn't fit into the equation. But if the king had been with a white or silver haired blood elf female.... the child would have pale blonde hair due to genetics. So, theoretically, Asmodeus was the second born.

_I think you may have rubbed salt in an old wound_

Anori again waved away the voice, she didn't need to worry if she had upset him. It was dark, probably night already. She sighed, and settled into the bed. She started to think again, maybe her and Asmodeus were more alike than she had thought. As a child, she was shunned because of her abnormal power, Asmodeus was probably targeted for blows to the king. When she had chosen to be a priest, her mother was already dead, her father she had never known, Asmodeus's father wasn't pleased with his decision to be a hunter instead of the traditional paladin. Both of their lives had been hard. Anori cut her thinking right there, she would not allow herself to feel for him.

_But you already do, Anori. It's not something you can reverse._

Anori closed the voice off again. She was pretty sure that it was either something that came with hardly speaking aloud for 2 months or something that came with the psychic connection that comes when you Recognize another.

_Oh, so now you believe in Recognition?_

'No no no! that's not possible!' she thought. Recognition was only a legend, it didn't happen, it was only an excuse for forbidden love!

_So now your making excuses for your love?_

_'I'm not talking to you!'_

_You can't say that, I'm the part of you that you attempt to ignore but never can._

Anori decided it was hopeless, she had officially gone insane because of this place, she had to get out! just then, a panel of the wall popped open and Nama poked her head out,

"Anori, come on, me and Marr are busting out of this place," she whispered.

"How did you get in there?" Anori asked walking over then crawling into the space.

"I just found it, I am a rouge after all, I think its an old servants tunnel." Anori decided not to question her luck and just follow them. After almost 15 minutes of crawling the tunnel became larger and they were able to actually walk. After a while they reached the end, which had caved. Marr seemed pretty angry by this.

"We came all this way for a dead end???" he asked.

"Maybe not," Anori said, "I'm sure that if we think about it, we'll be able to use magic to help us get out."

Nama elbowed Marr, "See? I told you it would be a good idea to bring her along!"

Anori stood there for a bit thinking.

"If we can't move the rocks, then why not just decinagrate them?"

"Good idea, if you had your wand or staff thing," Nama said raising an eyebrow. Anori merely smiled.

"That's if I needed that to do it, you mean," Anori said quietly walking up to the boulders that were blocking it. She gently put her hand on a central point.

"Su-nai-ki-ni-mas-žūtis," accentuating each part, with every syllable a pulse of power went threw her hand and into the wall of stone. On the last word, the rock all turned to ash and fine sand, revealing the sparse woods and mountains that surrounded Silvermoon. Anori also collapsed and if it wasn't for Marr's quick reflexes she would have hit the ground. Nama looked at her with concern as Anori tried, and failed, to stand.

"Just pick her up Marr, we need to get going or they'll catch us for sure," Nama said, "I know this area somewhat well, i know a few enclosed spaces that we can hide out at."

Marreggy nodded and picked up Anori.

"I'm sorry I'm so weak now," she started, "that spell takes a lot."

"Perfectly understandable, Anori," Nama said, "No Priestess I've ever known has been able to do that and I'm just glad we got out."

Anori nodded and after a bit of climbing around they made it too an easily defendable and enclosed area that was also easy to keep a look out. Marr set her down and Anori looked around.

"Alright, during the night we'll take shifts, I'll go first." Nama said going over to the look out place.

***********but back at the royal quarters....***********

Asmodeus looked at the door in front of himself and quietly knocked.

"Anori?" he started, "I'm sorry that I snapped back there, it's just... I don't know."

There was silence.

"Anori?" Asmodeus unlocked the door and opened it. Anori was no where to be seen, but part of the wall was opened, leading into the tunnel which had long since been abandonned. Asmodeus's eyes blazed again and he shut the door and locked it, then stormed off to find Carreau. But what he hadn't noticed was that Nightmare had gone into the room. Nightmare walked into the tunnel. Following the scent he had recognized as Anori's, it lead him out into the forest. He looked around. he jumped onto one of the rocks and looked around before spotting the draenei woman who was creating a fire to cook with. Circling around, Nightmare pounced on her, making her jump.

"Nightmare?!?" she asked, some what worried that Blade would follow. Nightmare got up and off of her and sat next to her instead. Marr came back with some more fire wood and saw the large black panther and dropped the wood then almost instantly pulled out his sword.

"No, wait!" Anori said holding her hands up.

"But that's that Blood Elves panther!"

"Yes, but if Asmodeus was around here wouldn't he have come out already?" Anori asked, she thought that the reason that Nightmare had followed her was because he felt a certain loyalty too her through the almost psychic connection that he shared with Blade.

"How do we know that he isn't just waiting for us to fall asleep?"

"Some how I don't think he's around here," Anori said. Assuming that they had Recognized, she's be able to sense him when he's near, but thats staking quite a bit on a legend.

_Oh, so now you believe in it?_

_"Shut up, I was just starting to think I was regaining my sanity."

* * *

_

Kay! chapter four is done!!!

i think this was the best one so far, this story's doing pretty well, i think

anyway, R&R

Over and out!

~Luna-chan


	5. Ch 5: Born With a Silver Tongue

Chapter 5

my gosh it's been so long since i've updated on ANYTHING

but i'm in a more stable time right now so i can ^-^'

* * *

The next morning Anori woke up to the light of dawn hitting her face. She got up and looked around, _"huh? where's Nightmare?"_ she thought not seeing the large black panther anywhere. Walking out of the camp, she follows a barely there path, thinking that Nightmare just ran off after a rabbit or something, "Nightmare? where are you?" she called out softly. Anori jumped, hearing a twig snap and the brush rustle.

"Looking for something, Priestess?" a velvet voice practically purred. Anori slowly turned, seeing the handsome blood elf prince leaning against a tree. Nightmare was standing near him loyally. _"Traitor..."_ Anori thought while looking at Blade levelly.

"A path home?" she askes, her chin up defiantly, refusing to lower her eyes. Blade moves forward, now standing close to her.

"I believe you can imagine my reaction, I go to apologize for my actions and instead I find you gone," he said in a steelly tone, his eyes cold.

"I believe I can, but little would suggest that you would be coming to apologize," she said meeting his icey gaze.

"I was doing what any gentleman would do, you are a lady and I conducted myself as less of a gentleman in your presense," he replied calmly, his eyes not lightening. Anori scoffed and stepped back.

"Yes, gentleman is the _perfect_ description for a man who abducts young women from not only their home but also their country," she said defiantly, refusing to lower her gaze in the least. Blade stepped forward again.

"It was my job, my duty, I had no choice in doing so and I do not feel guilty about it in the least, Anori, though I couldn't help but feel blessed that you had snuck out against what every one was telling you, very brave. Also very foolish, but brave none the less," he said with a smirky smile. Anori studied his face carefully, sadly she had no retort for her own stupidity. Blade nodded, "Wow, I have made the great High Priestess Anori speechless, I must be powerful indeed."

"Or I do not feel like wasting my words on one of your intellect," she said walking backwards in small steps, if he didn't notice she might have a chance at out running him... maybe.

"Yes, the intellect that allowed me to hold you captive and learn much about you in general."

Anori didn't see him move to stop her, still walking backwards, "Are you sure that was intellect and not the thousands of soldiers patroling by my cell every night? Or maybe that soldier that knocked me a good one the night you captured me?"

"Those were mearly convenience for the most part, but I was the one controling them through influence," he said snickering lightly. He had half a mind to tell Anori that she was about to walk right into a tree, but why ruin her fun? He stepped forward, she was about two steps away from the tree, but, unlike Anori, he had mastered a small amount of stealth. Consequently, because she was busy trying to make sure he didn't notice her moving, she didn't notice him moving.

"Influence is not intellect, Blade, it is influence," she said. Now she noticed he was closer to her, two feet away to be exact, she walked backwards quickly, almost knocking the breath out of herself when she ran into a tree. Right, forest, there are trees, did you know that? Blade saw this and got closer, pinning her to said tree, snickering again, "Well, my intellect is large enough to know that when you are on a small forest path facing a tree line and walking backwards, you will more likely than not run into a tree." Anori's eyes widened, he was close, very close, one arm above her head and the other she couldn't see, she could feel his breath, almost cool, it smelt almost sweet. Her eyes could not tear away from his now that they were so close. Blade smirked, "Hmm, silent again, twice in the same day, I truely am powerful." Anori's eyes inturn narrowed, damnit, why was she acting like that?

"Yes, so powerful, you have pinned a younger, smaller woman against a tree, not exactly the most powerful show of strength ever seen," she retorted. going back to the stubborness that tended to be her trademark.

"Ah, but alas the silence cannot last because the little priestess must always have a retort," he said backing away from her, "Please do not run again, Priestess, it was quite a bother having to find you."

"If you do not cage me, I will not run," she said stepping away from the tree and looking at him once again, studying his face. Blade scoffed but thought a bit, "Are you saying that if I gave you absolute freedom you wouldn't run from me?"

Anori blinked, what was he getting at? "Yes, If you gave me the freedom to act on my own, go where I want, and bathe on a regular basis, I would not run, provided you didn't start beating me for information every second of the day."

Blade smirked and Anori's heart hitched, what did she just get herself into? "Okay, then it's decided, I will join you on this little escapade, the others as well-"

"Oh no no no no no, you misunderstand, traveling with you is the last thing we all want." she said holding up her hands for emphasis. Where did he get that idea? really?

_'Are you really still denying yourself?' _the voice chimed in. Anori sighed, 'Welcome back voice-inside-my-head. And I still have no idea what you are talking about."

_'You lie, Anori, lying is not a good thing, some one may see through you one of these days.' _the voice said and as Anori went to reply Blade started talking.

"It maybe the last thing you want, but you'll need to stop for supplies sooner or later, and I am the only one who will be able to do that for you for the next 1000 miles or so." Anori couldn't argue that one sadly. She sighed, "Were you born with a silver tongue?" she asked looking at him. He smlied, sadly it took everything she had not to melt, why was that? she had seen him smile before- oh wait, that was a smirk, wasn't it?

"No, just a quick wit and good judgement," he said taking a step closer to her. She froze up a little looking at him. "I don't trust you Blade, I do not know what it is about you but I can't find myself able to trust you." she said.

He smirked taking another step closer and taking a hold of a lock of her hair, twisting it between his fingers, "That, Anori, would probably be because I am the enemy, though I'd rather not be," he said, an odd look coming over his face at the last part. Anori couldn't decifer it before it dissapeared, but it made her... sad. She didn't know why, but seeing him like that for the spilt second it was made her sad.

_'That is because you love him Anori, do I need to spell it out for you to understand that this is your true love?' _Anori blinked, damnit, would the voice just not leave her alone?

'Maybe you do, because I cannot see how he, a prince of the Sindorei, could be my true love, me being the soon to be High Priestess of the Draenei, Maybe you don't keep up with politics, Voice, but we are kind of on opposing sides of a WAR, not exactly a match made in heaven.' she thought. Did the Voice just sigh?

_'But, Anori, sweetie, it was a match made in heaven, before either of you were born actually. You two are perfectly complemented for each other, Each having strengths in the others weakness.' _the voice said matter of factly.

'Voice, honey, I'm gonna need some examples before blindly believing that, maube you are not used to your subjects defying you, but i'm not going ANYWHERE quietly, it would be against my nature.' Another sigh from the disembodied voice.

_'He is strong while your physical strength is rather, well, weak. You have a larger afinity for magic, together you two would be virtually unstoppable in a small battle because of just those. And he understands you Anori, You already knew that though, how ever much you try to deny it, it doesn't change.'_ Anori blinked, 'Thats just physical stuff, I could find that in any man!'

_'Anori, sometimes there are things that are just impossible to explain, this is one of them.'_

Anori relized for the first time Blade was still looking at her. "What are you thinking about?" he asked looking at her eyes as they regained focus.

"A lot of things," Anori replied, "You can come with us, but you are the one talking to the others, and don't you dare pin it on me!"

Blade smirked, "Will do, where are the others?" he asked stepping back. Apparently he had released her hair while she was... thinking. She sighed, walking back towards the makeshift camp, nightmare trotting along side blade as he followed her. Anori entered camp first. Marregy looked up, "Ah, there you are Priestess, we were wondering where you went," he said, the camp already packed up. Anori didn't smile, "Yeah, long story..." she muttered as Blade stepped out of the underbrush behind her.

"Hello there Marregy, Namastion," he said pleasantly like it was a meeting of friends instead of a Paladin and a Rogue that would probably kill him without a second thought. Anori sighed, going and sitting next to the still glowing embers, poking at them with a stick.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Marr growled, his hand over his sword. Blade tsked.

"So hostile, peace, peace," he said, "I mearly came for the notion of joining you, since all of us here are running from something I though that I could not only be of use here, but that you may learn to trust me."

"Trust? Is that even in your vocabulary?" Nama butted in, "What made you think that we would accept you?"

"You'll need supplies, Sure, Marregy could dress in a disguise but for the next 1000 miles, he's an outlaw and you and the priestess are just little Alliance women, either way it doesn't bode well even if he doesn't get caught," Blade replied in the velvety voice he had. He sure had a way of manipulating people. Nama seemed to falter at that but Marr was still in it.

"And you are the crown prince, wouldn't that raise more than a few questions? Anything we need we can make or scavenge."

"It may, but seeing how I do this quite often, it shouldn't," He said, "And I'm sure you can scavenge and hunt, but how will you make things like bread? and there won't always be things like pure water, but hey, you have a mage in this little group, right? oh wait, no, no you don't."

Even Marr couldn't argue that one, Anori sighed. With a few more words Blade had them agreeing that they probably could prosper from his presense, they didn't want it but by the end they could see the reasoning in having it. Anoris stood as they started off again, Blade and NIghtmare following as well.

* * *

End of chapter

wow, I am so sorry guys, to who ever will read this, i have been so so busy and a lot of shit has been going on,

but hey, theres the long awaited update

over and out!

~Luna-chan


End file.
